This project aims to understand the molecular mechanisms that underlie the response of the mature and aged neuron to various stresses. The unsuccessful response to these stresses leads to neurodegeneration. We are examining (1) The biological role of secreted amyloid precursor protein (APP) in response to subcortical lesions of the rat cortex and (2) The role of heat shock proteins as neuroprotective agents.